1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to an Internet facsimile apparatus that is capable of printing predetermined image data transmitted through the Internet and a printing method using the Internet facsimile apparatus.
2. Description of Related Art
Recently, a facsimile apparatus is developed that transmits and receives image data through the Internet in response to an operation similar to a general facsimile apparatus. This type of facsimile apparatus is called an Internet facsimile apparatus, because the Internet is entirely or partially used as a communication path. The Internet facsimile apparatus receives an electronic mail, and converts the electronic mail data into image data. Thus, the Internet facsimile apparatus prints the electronic mail data as well as facsimile data received by normal facsimile communication.
However, when the Internet facsimile apparatus cannot deal with character codes used in the electronic mail, or when a data file, such as a word processing document or a spread sheet, which cannot be expanded by the Internet facsimile apparatus is attached to the electronic mail, the Internet facsimile apparatus cannot print the electronic mail data normally. To deal with this condition, Japanese Laid-Open Patent Publication No. 12-29804 discloses a technique in which, when the Internet facsimile apparatus receives a data file that cannot be processed by the apparatus itself, the Internet facsimile apparatus transfers the data file to a predetermined server apparatus, has the server apparatus convert the data file to a processible data file, and prints the processible data file received from the predetermined server apparatus.
However, in the Internet facsimile apparatus described above, when a variety of plural data files that cannot be processed by the apparatus itself, are attached to the electronic mail, these data files cannot be printed normally.
In other words, in the Internet facsimile apparatus, when these data files are transferred to the predetermined server apparatus, it is not considered that management numbers or the like are given to these data files. Accordingly, when a time lag occurs among replies of the processible data files due to the delay or the number of jobs of the conversion process in the server apparatus, all the data files attached to the received electronic mail may not be printed.
Accordingly, the present invention is provided in view of the above-described problems. An objective of the present invention is, when an electronic mail having plural data files that cannot be processed by the apparatus itself, to provide an Internet facsimile apparatus and a printing method using the Internet facsimile apparatus that can print the electronic mail normally.